Brain Tumor
by Pii
Summary: This is a tragedy story I write to remember my friend who loves to write tragedy story. She died because a brain tumor too. Everyone, you must remember, Hottiegally right? This is a reminder of her, to let her keep alive in our hearts.


_**Important Author Notes please read…!**_

_I don't know how to say it but… I bet you guys already know. It's about my friend, __**Hottiegally**__. Who just passed away a while ago. This is for her reminder. I feel so guilty that I never respect her more in her life, now she is gone, I wished she can forgive me. I am a bad friend._

_I am sorry for the bad grammar, and please enjoy this. I 'tried' to write in her writing style. So sorry it's different with my other stories. Just for this one, because this is for her. A tragedy fic. She and her habit for killing Danny, I guess you really can't stop it, eh? Heheh… I am sorry it's really short. And to make you still, remember her… Trough she can't read this anymore… but I do wish her spirit can read this, if only she can… I want to tell her. __**I love you, Rachel, and sorry that I am not respect to you more when you alive! I am sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**_

_As for Nicole, don't be sad anymore, let her go. It's hard, I know it, but… I am sure Rachel is happy to have a friend like you. This fic also for you, Nicole._

_Let's all pray for Hottiegally. Rest in Peace, Hottiegally. But you'll stay alive in our heart…_

**Brain Tumor**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just left Mr. Lancer's class. They walked outside and start a small talk.

"Finally we're free from Mr. Lancer's lame and boring story" Tucker said.

"Yeah, my brain is gonna explode if I keep listening to him," Sam said.

Danny just keep quiet and holding his head. He's getting a headache lately. Probably caused by the recent ghost attacks. And they mostly attacked on 2 - 4 in the morning. Danny is too tired by them. And at school he need to meet Dash and the rest jocks. I mean, how tired is he? Plus Skulker's whole speech about 'I will get your pelt at the foot of my bed'. Ewww!

Danny still not answering. Sam and Tucker getting curious. Sam waved a hand in front of Danny who keep holding his head.

"Danny? Danny?" Sam calling Danny's name.

"Huh? What? Sorry." Danny said.

"Dude, are you really okay?" Tucker asked.

"I feel a little sick, I'm going home now and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Sure! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Danny changed into his ghost form and fly away home. His headache getting worse and worse. He really need some rest. He hoped today will be no ghost attacks. He already cleared all the ghosts that night.

**Fenton Works.**

Danny entered the room from the windows and changed back into his human form. Get on his bed and try to rest.

But his headache getting worse again. Danny decided to search for a medicine. He walked downstairs. Opening the medicine box and search for a headache one. Danny feel confused to see, he rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. But the images still blurry.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked.

"I have a headache, I am searching for a medicine." Danny answered.

"Danny! Your face is pale!" Jazz gasped to see Danny's pale face. It's really pale, more than his ghost form.

"What do you see?" Jazz asked again.

"It's blurry, why?" Danny asked back. But suddenly Danny's eyes getting more blurry, and he fell down unconscious.

"DANNY!"Jazz screamed.

"Mom! Dad! Help! Call 911!"

**WAAAAAHOOOOO! WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO! WAAAHOOOOOOOOO!**

Inside the ambulance, the pale, raven black haired, 14 years old boy with the oxygen mask, and heart monitor attached on him. Paramedics and Danny's family watching over him. They're all worried. What's wrong with Danny?

**Hospital**

After a few hours later, the doctors come outside and Jack, Maddie, and Jazz start to asking for Danny.

"What happened with Danny?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he okay?"

"Well it seems he got a Brain Tumor from a year ago, and now it's already very dangerous and cannot be helped. We're sorry." The doctor explained. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz gasped. Why they never realized that Danny has a brain tumor all this time? He never showed any criteria of the sickness. And now it's very dangerous.

"Can we… see him?" Maddie asked.

"Sure."

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz entered Danny's room and find out that he is still asleep. He has some life support on him. The heart monitor beeping slowly.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Hours passed. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz stayed up all night. Then they can see Danny is slowly opening his eyes. "Mom…?"

"Danny" Maddie calling her son's name.

"Dad…? Jazz…?"

"What are you feeling?" Jazz asked.

"The doctors told us you have a brain tumor for one year. And now it's very dangerous." Maddie told her son.

"Oh," Danny muttered. So his brain tumor caused this. Nobody ever know that he got a brain tumor. But suddenly Danny's heartbeat getting faster, and his breathe getting harder.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Danny-! Nooooo! Doctor! Doctor!"

"Hurry! We need the crash!" Doctors and paramedics entered Danny's room. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz get outside and wished they could save Danny.

"Ok! Clear!" the paramedics shocked Danny, getting no response. "Clear!" they shocked him again. But nothing happened. "Clear!" The paramedics shocked him again, but got the same thing. Danny's family just can watch from outside. Tears appearing on their eyes. Finally the paramedics shocked Danny for the last time…

The doctors walked outside from Danny's room and shook his head. This is Danny's dead time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DANNYYYYYYYYY!"

_**Date : September 8, 2010**_

_**Time : 4:27 A.M.**_

**Sam and Tucker's POVs**

Sam and Tucker feel really sad for Danny's loss. They regretted to saying 'yes' to see their best friend in the morning instead of seeing him right away because he'd passed away. They feel so horrible!

Sam regretted she never told that she loved Danny, more than best friend. She really loved her! Why she never told him that, it's all too late now.

He's just like my brother. Danny, why? Why Danny why? Tucker thought.

**Daniel Fenton**

**A worthy**

**Friend, Brother, Son**

**Born 1996**

**Died 2010**

**A true hero who will always remain in our hearts**

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_I am sorry, I know it's bad…_

_*hugs Nicole* please cheered up, Rachel has a lotsa fans, and friends, who nice to her. She will happy… Her habit of killing Danny, her laughs on author notes, her crazy and insane reviews… will always memorized. I loved her, if only I could tell her…_

_If you need any comfort Nicole, you always can tell me. Rachel is also my friend. *hugs you more*_

_And now, let me to laugh for killing Danny. Actually it's Hottiegally's thing. And I do this… for… reminder. You guys still can remember her habit, I mean hobby of killing Danny and stuffs._

**Me : WHAAHAHHAHAHAHA I KILLED DANNY! YES. And this is randomness!**

**Danny : OH noes! Another crazy author with killing habit O_O**

**Me : That's right so you better watch out! Eh wait, I like to torture you more, not killing you more.**

**Danny : *suddenly changes into Dark Dan* MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me : AAAHHH!**

**Dark Dan : I will get you now!**

**Me : *throws spider***

**Dark Dan : GAAAAAAAAAHHHH**

**Me : Yessss fear the spiders wahahahhahaha!**

**Dark Dan : *suddenly changes back into Danny* And btw why you're here? Where's Hottiegally?**

**Me : …actually…**

**Danny : ?**

**Me : …she has passed away…**

**Danny : WHAT?**

**Me : Yeah,… that's why I write this. To remember her. *cry***

**Danny : NOEESSS *cry* Trough she always kill me, torture me, and anything else I hate about her but I still *sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *hugs me and cry***

**Me : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *hugs Danny and cry***

Please review for respect of Hottiegally (Rachel), and Nicole. Nicole, please check up those reviews. Maybe you can be better *hugs Nicole again*

_Rest in Peace, Rachel. But you'll always stay in my heart._

_***continued***_

**Me : Oh yes, review for my sake of humanity too *shot***

**Danny : If they not review then you'll…?**

**Me : …lost my humanity and turned into ghost? Okay then people don't review me! So I can be a ghost! MWAHAHAHAHAHA DOUBLE EPIC WIN TO KILL DANNY!**

**Danny : crap. D: Review so she is not going to kill me again!**

**Me : -At least half-review so I can become half-ghost and KILL DANNY MWAHAHHA**

**Danny : NOT ANOTHER MARY-SUE! DO REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Me : *pointed on Danny's legs* SPIDERS!**

**Danny : AAAAAAK!**

**Me : Just kidding I don't want to be ghost or half-ghost. Review please?**

**Danny : That's right. So we can end this Author Notes fast.**

**Me : BTW Danny you screamed like a girl :3**

**Danny : NO- I AM NOT-**

**Me : Are too**

**Danny : Am not**

**Me : Are too**

**Danny : Am not**

**Me : Are too**

**-this goes on infinity-**

**Random OC : Can we just end this and now review please?**

**-Pii and Danny still arguing about 'Are too's and 'Am not's-**

**Random OC : *turns to Pii and Danny* AND YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!**

-end stage-


End file.
